Super hunger games brawl
by Superdude2062
Summary: The evil Master Hand has made a machine to take 24 video game characters and put them in an arena. It is a fight to the death. Characters from all worlds will fight till the end. Only one will win. See you in the Super hunger games brawl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The beginning

Snake POV

I don't know how I got here. There are 23 other people or things with me. How did this happen is what I want to know. I want to know what's going on and how it's going to end.

1 hour before

Evil minion POV

I knew I was going to die. I just had to activate the machine and then it would happen. The master wants this, so I will give it to him. I pressed the button and it happened.

Narrator POV

It got 24 video game characters and brought them to a weird arena. It took:

Halo: Master Chief

Crash: Crash Bandicoot

God of War: Kratos

Metal gear solid: Snake

F-Zero: Captain Falcon

Kid Icarus: Pit

Super Mario: Mario

Legend of Zelda: Link

Tomb Raider: Lara Croft

Sonic: Sonic the hedgehog

Parappa the Rapper: Parappa

Rayman: Rayman

Sly Cooper: Sly Cooper

Punch Out: Little Mac

Bomberman: Bomberman

Force Unleashed: Starkiller

Little Big Planet: Sackboy

Yoshi's Island: Yoshi

Rachet and Clank: Ratchet

Kirby: Kirby

Banjo and Kazooie: Banjo

Infamous: Cole McGrath

Star Fox: Fox McCloud

Metroid: Samus Aran


	2. The games are now

Chapter 2: The games start now

Snake POV

I hear a strange voice, "This is the super hunger games brawl. You 24 have been sent here to fight to the death. If you go off before the count has ended, your platform will explode. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor".

Narrator POV

The clock started counted down.

5

4

3

2

1

0

Snake POV

I went to the beginning to grab some of my stuff. I grabbed some food, my mines, and rocket launcher. I then found a dog with a skateboard and shot him with my rocket launcher. He was dead on the spot.

Captain Falcon POV

I found a bear and I didn't need to go to the cornucopia. I went to the bear and falcon punched him so high that when he came down he died.

Crash POV

I ran away without anything and hurried into this building. I went into a room to hide and then something went on. Some strange gas went around the room and then I felt really sick. Then I fell to the floor and was starting to see blurry things. The last thing I saw was the gas filling the roo


	3. Death of a god

Chapter 3: The death of a god

Captain Falcon POV

I've made an alliance with Little Mac, Bomberman, Cole McGrath, Pit, and Link. We have found a guy with two massively strong blades. Bomberman throws a bomb at him. It blows up but barely helps. Then Little Mac throws a few punches. Those hurt him.

Kratos POV

I grabbed my blades of chaos and started beating them down. They try to fight and they're kicking my butt. I don't think I can stay up much longer. I say," I am saying my final words. You idiots think you can win. I know way more than you think. You think I came here without a backup plan. I had one the whole time. I will die but so will you. This is your end as well. So kill me but I will not die in vain". Now they are mad. One comes straight at me and punches really strong. I fly up into the air, knowing that when I come down, I will be dead. So this is the end. I wish I could've been alive longer. I say,"nooooooooooooooooo…"

Captain Falcon POV

He is dead. But what did he mean when he said he had a backup plan. I hear a rumbling in the bushes and see three things jump at us and I realize that this is what he meant by the end.


	4. The ambush

Chapter 4 The ambush

Captain Falcon POV

It was the ultimates against these guys. Then the leader talks," We are going to beat you. We have 2 more and we are going to kill you. Guys come on out". Then it was 6 against 5. We're doomed.

Master Chief POV

It was me, Sackboy, Starkiller, Sly cooper, and Rayman. We hurried and attacked. It was us against them, and we were losing fast.

Captain Falcon POV

We started running away. Then we started fighting back. Cole decided to shoot some lightning at them. It shocked the little sack thing. Then some guy decided to stab him with some light thing. Then Link fought back and stabbed him back. Then the guy in armor shot him with a gun. Then Bomberman blew the fox up. Little Mac then punched a really hard punch at the guy with the propeller head and Pit stabbed him. Then it was just the guy in the armor. I punched him really hard. Then he said," You idiots think you can stop yourselves from dying. You all will die. But I'm not going to die just yet."

Snake POV

Nice, a fight. There's a guy in armor and a group of four. I think I'll just kill the armor guy for now. I grabbed a RPG and fired. It blew him up.

Captain Falcon POV

The armor guy blows up and then it's just the ultimates. I look up and see a guy running. I want to chase after him, but I've decided that there has been enough deaths right now.


	5. Halfway there

Chapter 5: Halfway there

Snake POV

I was walking around and then I saw somebody. She was in armor. So I went in my box. I snuck up on him and then I wait. He looks back and he was some armor on. I go up and chuck a grenade. It blows up. He takes off his helmet and it turns out she's a girl. She died a horrible death. Now I've killed three people. This feels wrong. I don't want to kill anyone else until I have to. Then a group of four comes at me.

**How do you like it so far? Leave some reviews. We are halfway through and now I will give you a treat. I'll give you a list of the deaths so far.**

**Chapter 2**

**Parappa: killed by Snake**

**Banjo: Falcon Punched by Captain Falcon.**

**Crash: gased in the gas chamber.**

**Chapter 3**

**Kratos: attacked by the ultimates**

**Chapter 4**

**Sackboy: shocked by Cole McGrath**

**Cole Mcgrath: Stabbed by Starkiller**

**Starkiller: Stabbed by Link**

**Link: Shot by Master Chief**

**Sly Cooper: Blown up by Bomberman**

**Rayman: Punched by Little Mac and stabbed by Pit**

**Master Chief: Punched by Captain Falcon and then blown up by Snake**

**Chapter 5**

**Samus: Grenaded by Snake**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Super dude**


	6. All out brawl

Chapter 6: All out brawl

Snake POV

I get ready to fight. Then one talks," I'm fox McCloud and this is Kirby, Ratchet, and Yoshi. There's a team called the ultimates if we can take them out now, we will win this. Are you in." I said," Of course I'm in." So we went to find the ultimates and let me tell you. They are going down.

Captain Falcon POV

We are walking around and then a squadron of 5 comes to us and tries to take us on. Then I realize that the one that killed the armored guy was with them. I have to take them. Then I realize that only one team is coming out of this.


	7. The battle begins

Chapter 7 The battle Begins

Captain Falcon POV

The battle is starting. The guy that killed the armored guy is running through and hitting us like crazy. Now we have to fight until the end. Me and the other 3 members left have to fight until the end.

Little Mac POV

I must let the rest of my team survive. I say," Captain Falcon, go. Get the rest of the team and go. I said go. I will hold him off." I now get my team out of there and then hold them off as much as I can. I punch the alien and punch him so much that I kill him. Then right before I can kill another one grab a rocket launcher and fire. I'm about to

Snake POV

I've just killed the guy that punches so much. Now we have to run and take out the others.

Captain Falcon POV

Now the 4 of them are coming straight at us. I don't know what happened to him but now Little Mac and he are probably dead. Now we need something else to survive.

Bomberman POV

I will sacrifice myself for the livingness of the rest of this team. So I say," Guys, I can sacrifice myself. I will do what Little Mac did and stop the other team. Just go, I said go." I now get my team out of here and then blow up the green dinosaur. Then the fox thing shoots me before I can do anything el

Captain Falcon POV

Three of them are coming and are going to kill us. Pit and I get ready to fight. We will live or die fighting. Pit stabs the purple blob. Then I falcon punch the fox into oblivion. Then the only one left is the one that killed the armored guy. Then he runs and I let him. Now I've lost of my team and so has he. There's so many left that I don't know who is still here. Now Pit and I are going to win, for the others.


	8. The escape

Chapter 8 The escape

Snake POV

I'm thinking, why are those two still alive? Why do they still run? I've killed the rest of their team and yet they still run. I'm going to kill both of them. I'm going to hunt them down to the ends of the earth and mount their heads on my wall once I've won. I knew my alliance would die. I only fought when I had to defend myself. I will not go down as easily as all four of them combined. I'll kill them, rocket launch them, knife them, and grenade them until they're dead. Well I guess it's time to die.

Captain Falcon POV

Pit and I have been walking for so long that our feet have started hurting like crazy. But now we can't go anymore because something's blocking us. I falcon punch the door until it cracks. Then Pit says," I have something to help you." He pulls something out and says," It's called a smash ball and it gives you your special ability and it's super strong." Then Pit holds it and I falcon punch it. Then my vehicle comes out and it destroys the wall even more. Then Pit puts his blades in it and I falcon punch it again. Then it breaks and Pit and I run before the guards get us. We escape and I decide to find a teleporter and I decide to take Pit back to my world. We then teleport away.

Snake POV

I see a light go up and see the field break and see an exit. I run to the doorand then see that it has closed and I realize that they escaped. I will kill them eventually, I swear it.


	9. The games are over

Chapter 9 The games are over

Lara Croft POV

I'm running as fast as I can. There's a blue hedgehog and a man in a red hat chasing me. There is a blur and the hedgehog appears in front of me. Then he blocks me from running any further. Then the man in the red hat appears behind me. Then the hedgehog grabs a ring and spins on me. Then the man in the red hat burns me as much as possible. I have many burns on my body. I'm losing my vision. I feel like I'm not going to make it. The last thing I see is another guy encountering them, and now I know that it's

Mario POV

I see a guy and then Sonic and I attack him. Sonic does a couple of spins on him and then I throw a few fireballs at him. Then he grabs a thing and then locks and loads it. Then he fires it at Sonic. I don't want Sonic to die so I jump into the way before Sonic dies. I see Sonic's shocked face and then I say," I had to, you were my friend. You were my only friend here. I didn't want you to die. So kick that guys sorry butt." Then I start to feel horrible. Then my eyes start to close and I feel sorry for that guy. That Sonic is going to kick his

Sonic POV

I know that Mario's dead. I now will kill Snake and win this for Mario. I spin on him as much as I can. Then he launches a rocket at me and then I jump over it. Then he dashes at me and hits me into the air and launches a rocket at me. Then I know that this is my end. I didn't win, I couldn't do

Snake POV

I hear a voice say," Snake you are the winner of the first Super Hunger Games Brawl. Now we will teleport you back to your world. Remember your great achievement. Good luck living on." The voice stops and then I teleport back to my world. I know that I will kill those two losers. Now I know that I still have a chance to kill them."


	10. The end

Chapter 10 The end

5 months after the end of the games

Pit POV

Captain Falcon and I escaped. I decided to not go back to Palutena for a while. I heard that the games ended a couple hours after Captain Falcon and I escaped. After that I decided to become a racer. Let's just say, I'm pretty good. The people love me. I'm second only to Captain Falcon. He's pretty much my mentor. We race in these races and he always beats me. That guy that killed the dude in the armor, whose name was Master Chief. I would've liked the other alliance members to be here to, but they died protecting the two of us. Turns out there was only supposed to be one person left alive. Well time to race.

Captain Falcon POV

It's been five months since the end of the games. Same amount of time since Pit and I escaped. I just think that the rest of the team should have been here too. It would've been nice. But I still have Pit here with me and that's what counts. I've heard that Snake won. He killed a bunch of our friends and he doesn't deserve to be alive. However if killing was a big offense, Pit and I would be dead to.

Snake POV

I've been training for a while to kill Captain Falcon and Pit. I've been punching dummies and other things like that. After killing all those people that I didn't really care about, well I'm glad. I just have to finish the job. Captain Falcon and Pit will be dead. I swear I won't stop looking everywhere until I have killed both of them.

The end

**Little Author's note at the end here. I am making a world of minecraft episode 2 for those of you that are wondering. I am actually making a bunch of World of Minecraft episodes after I finish the first one. I'd just like to thank my friend he has an account but I don't know his account name. I'd also just like to say thank you for the support so far. Not just on this one but on all of them. So thank you and I hope to see you liking my next story.**


End file.
